


2P!America X Reader - Lost tooth

by Animekath



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Swearing, cute stuff, derp a hurr, fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cheer 2P!America up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2P!America X Reader - Lost tooth

**Author's Note:**

> ((I made this ages ago but I'm worried deviantart might get rid of it, so I am posting it up here~
> 
> Warning - Swearing, pervy stuff--spelling and grammar~
> 
> Enjoy! c:))

You were living in Allan’s house for a few weeks, because your mother kicked you out of the house and said ‘Stop living off me and get a job!’ You thought that was a bummer, but you had your awesome friends. Oliver couldn't let you live in his house because Luzt would be mad and spank him again...You didn't want to go into detail. Lovino said you can, but unless you can go into bed with once a week...You ran. And Matthew just said....No. What great friends you have. But you went to Allan’s and he said, ‘Sure, girl. I don’t give a crap, just clean my house and cook me some food. But no fucking Meat In the house! You got that!?’. You did.

You were chilling in his spare room; wearing a baggy shirt and tight jeans, as you were reading a book. You jumped, as you heard the door and Allan cursing. You sigh and placed your book down, “What did he do now?” You said to yourself, then jumped out of bed and went downstairs. You went in the kitchen and saw Allan looking through the refrigerator. “Hey Allan, Something wrong?” you asked him. Allan’s head came up and you saw his face; all bloody and punched up, but mostly his mouth was bleeding. “What happened?”

Allan slammed the refrigerator door and growls. “My basterd brother! I just did a joke and he bloody beat me up!”

You sighed and raised a brow. “What did you say?” you questioned him.

He rolled his eyes. “I said ‘Hey, Matt. Nice sweater. Did your mom make that from her back hair~’ Nothing much!”

You sigh. “Well yeah, he would punch you~” you went in the refrigerator. “Sit down and I’ll help out~” He was about to shout at you, that he didn't need help, but you looked up at him and stare. He groans and sat down, all bored and moody. You grabbed a towel and a bowl filled with water. You sat in front of him and made the towel wet, then wiped the blood away and cuts. Allan’s eyes were on you, like he was staring. “…” You didn't look at him and lightly blushed, placing the towel down and put some plasters over his cuts. “This will help..” You looked at his mouth, seeing a tooth was gone. “He really did knock you big time, you need to go to the dentist~”

He scoff. “Hell no, I’m not going to any dentist!”

You sigh. “If you don’t, then it will get infected and will hurt more~” He turns his head and pouts. “Please, Allan..?” His eyes looked at you, as you were giving that sweet look. How did he become friends with you?

He flipped his hands in the air. “Fine, fine! I’ll bloody go!” You chuckle and smiles at him. He puffs and looks away. “Annoying chick..”

~~~

He did go and hated it; that the person who was doing his teeth, nearly got knocked out by a punch. He didn't like people touching him, well not in that way. He doesn't mind the pervy way.

He came back home and growled, going upstairs to your room. “Yo, _________..” He looked around and blinks, seeing you were no where. He then went to the bath room and blinked, seeing you naked but had a towel wrapped round you. “Damn..” he looks up and down, then smirks and winks at you. “That towel would be good on my floor~”

You blushed and growled, grabbing your hairbrush and tossed it at him. “Y-You perv, Get out of here!” you shouted. He got hit by the brush and went out, but that blush didn't leave your face.

When you finally finished and changed, you went to his room. “What’s up, Allan?” you sigh.

He crossed his arms and growls. “I blame you, _________! Oliver and Matthew saw my tooth was gone, and then they started to laugh! Them dicks! I’m not going out of this house!” He rubbed his still swollen cheek and pouts. “Still bloody hurts..”

You sigh and sat next to him, slowly rubbing his back. “Don’t worry, They do love you…They just don’t show it. You are all family~” he just rolled his eyes at your family crap. “But it’s good if you stay here, because that means you can chill here with me~” you smile slightly. “And that tooth gone doesn’t make you less of you, Allan. To tell the truth, I find it quite hot..” He blinks and looks at you, raising a brow. You just laugh. “It’s true; I know it’s weird to say. But hey, I am weird~”

 

His eyes softened and he smiles at you, which was rare to see. “Thanks, babe. That means a lot and yes, I am always hot~” You just rolled your eyes. “…Hey. Why don’t you stay here and be my room mate..” you blinked at him surprised. He chuckles and grins, showing his gapped tooth. “I won’t kick you out, I swear. We can have an awesome time and drink, until we’re horny enough to fuck~!”

 

You lightly punched him and blushed, pouting slightly. “You’re such a perv, Allan!”

 

He then smirks. “When Am I not~?” he chuckles and hugged you. “But you’re sleeping in my room, so we can spoon...Or fuck~” He teased.

 

 

You rolled your eyes. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” you said to him.

 

 

 

 

 

He smirks. “Nope~”

 

THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> ((hope you liked it!))


End file.
